


Scar Lines and Dimmed Lights

by SincubusMynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincubusMynx/pseuds/SincubusMynx
Summary: Inquisitor Amina wanted to practice a new technique she had learned out in the field. She didn't expect a visit from her Commander in the middle of the training pit.





	

The night was cool as the wind whipped around Skyhold. The sky was littered with shining stars and a full moon so bright that Cullen only needed a single lit candle to continue skimming his daily reports. He had been reading through his stack of papers since he awoke that morning and was starting to have trouble focusing on his work. He had long since removed his armor to don a simple white tunic paired with his brown leather skinned pants and boots so he could become more comfortable while attempting to complete his task. He sat at his desk with papers and seals littered all around. Report after report detailing the events of every group of soldiers in the field, every outing the Inquisitor went on, and every death toll from battle. With a long sigh, he reached up to rub his neck in an attempt to relax his tense muscles. Being tired and overworked, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind a moments rest. In his relaxed state his mind began to wonder. Only a few seconds in, he snapped his attention back. He knew where his mind wanted to drift, but he held tight to remain in control of his thoughts. The wax of the candle slowly melted and dripped down as Cullen reached the last of his reports. He let out a yawn and decided to stand and stretch, allowing the cool air to fill his lungs. A sudden cry and crash from outside caught his ears. He rushed to his window that faced the castle's courtyard when he caught of glimpse of two metal daggers flying through the air towards a training dummy and a trail of hair whipping around. He let out a grin. Who else would attempt training almost in the dead of night? No one except his fiery Inquisitor. 

Hearing muttered Elven words mixed with Fereldan curses, Cullen decided to investigate the small elf making her rounds in the pit. He slowly walked out onto the bridge that connected his office to the castle and leaned over the walls to get a better look. Just as he thought. Inquisitor Lavellan dressed as she would be in battle. Worn Leather from head to toe. From the bridge Cullen could see that she had her long auburn hair pulled back into a braid that ran down to the lower middle of her back and that several strands had fallen loose to fall around her face. It appeared that she was the only one in the sparring ring. He could have stood there and watched her dance around with her daggers all night, but a idea popped into his mind. With a smirk, he made his way down towards the pit, making sure not to make a sound. Inquisitor Amina had been trained in Assassination and was one of the best in Thedas when it came to stealth and eavesdropping. She once told a story where she had been able to hear a full conversation that Josephine and Leliana had been having in the War Room from up in her loft. Once the arena came into view, Cullen could see the sweat dripping from her brow and how beaten the training dummy was with straw sticking out of it at odd angles. He assumed she had been at it for at least an hour. In his mind he knew where he wanted this encounter to lead, but shook his head of the thought as he entered the ring. 

“Inquisitor, hard at work I see.” Cullen spoke clearly as he walked out from the shadows. A smirk grew across Amina’s lips. “Ahh Commander Cullen. I was wondering when you would be coming from your hiding spot.” her voice soft as she turned to face him. She stifled her laughter at her Commander surprised face. “M-my hiding spot? You knew I was here?” He gestured behind him into the darkness. Amina lightly put her dagger in their hilts on either side of her waist and put a hand on her hip. “Really Cullen, I could hear you from your study. I had wondered when you would give in and ditch your paperwork” She smiled towards him.

His heart thumped loudly. Give in? Oh what a choice of words. He had wanted nothing more than to give in. He didn’t want to admit it, but Cullen had been smitten with Amina even before the destruction of Haven. Back then, he saw a small glimmer of hope of being together. A small glimmer that was all but burnt away the moment she was made Inquisitor. She was a symbol to the people of Thedas. She stood against the evils of this world and truly cared for those suffering. It would tarnish her reputation and respect given if she was caught messing with her own Commander. Cullen sighed again playing the scenario in his mind. Amina folded her arms and frowned. “Cullen, if you sigh one more time I’m going to throw a dagger at your head.” She meant it as a tease, but she had been listening to him sigh for the last 3 hours and it was bringing her down. Cullen flashed her a wary smile. “I apologize Inquisitor. I should be going.” Cullen bowed his head and turned to leave before he could make a bigger fool of himself but was stopped as a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

“Actually, I’m glad you’re awake” Amina said leaving her hand on his arm. She was trying to focus on her words but her mind was fighting against her. “You can...I mean if you could...I can’t…” she sputtered out wondering why she had to turn shy now. She removed her hand and let out a small cough to try and calm her nerves as blush crept into her cheeks. “I mean..Cullen, would you mind assisting me? I learned of a new move during our last outing and haven’t been able to replicate it.” Amina looked at the ground, attempting to hide her now scarlett face. She had to admit, her Commander was very dashing and had a sense of boyish charm, but knew he was loyal to his cause and would never allow them to be together. Many nights she had toyed with the idea of trying to seduce her Commander, but each time her mind played the same rejection scene. 

“Oh, you need help?” Cullen said straightening his posture and with a smile. “We need our Inquisitor at her best in order to defeat our enemies. What move is too difficult for you?” At this comment Amina let out a snarl. “It’s not to difficult!” she shouted and pointing at Cullen, but instantly she realized her mistake. Cullen was grinning like a schoolboy at her outburst. Only two people knew how to goad her into shouting. Cullen and Dorian. Amina cleared her throat and folded her arms again. “Moving on, the technique itself isn’t difficult, but I have been unable to find a sparring partner to test it on. Your soldiers seem to think I will decapitate them.” Amina said with a side glance at her Commander. “Well it’s not without warrant you know. Last time they saw you in the ring you decapitated and dismembered all the the training dummies in two strikes. They are terrified of you.” Cullen stated with a laugh as he remembered the night he had to calm his recruits down from fear of the ‘Big Bad Inquisitor’. “And you're not frightened I take it? Amina purred as she walked into the middle of the ring. “Come Commander, I don’t have all night.” She laughed as she pulled her daggers out and went into a crouching stance. Cullen walked forward just enough to be a few feet away from her. 

“As you command.” he said wiping the grin from his face and bracing for whatever would come his way. “Now, the technique I learned requires me to go into stealth and jump out on your shoulders as to slit your throat.” Amina stated, explaining what needed to be done. “Now...don’t move or anything. I don’t want to accidentally injure you.” This made Cullen stiffen. He didn’t have any issue with standing still to help her grasp the technique, but was worried if he would be able to hide his excitement each time she landed on his shoulders. Cullen’s face was dark and lost in thought as Amina mistook it for worry. “Cullen..I promise I won’t hurt you.” She whispered almost silent. Cullen’s heart beat wildly. Always concerned for the wellbeing of others….Maker’s Breath how he adored her.

“I fear not Inquisitor. When you are ready then.” Cullen stood at attention, silently awaiting Amina to pounce. One minute she was there in front of him, the next she had disappeared. She moved silently into stealth as she made her way around the ring without Cullen so much as noticing. Slowing her breathing and moving very carefully, she moved to Cullen’s left side and waiting for her moment to strike. Cullen took a deep breath in and listened for the slightest sound. He tilted his head to the right and next thing he knew, Amina was around his shoulders with her daggers to his throat. He gasped at the swiftness and reflexively grabbed her legs to throw her off. Amina noticed his grasp and dropped her daggers to avoid any mishaps. With one hand on her leg, Cullen snapped out of his panic and realized he was fine. “Maker’s Breath Amina, you are faster than any Orlesian steed.” Cullen spat out still in shock. Amina slowly removed herself from Cullen’s shoulders. She could count on one hand how many times Cullen had actually used her name. Each time was when he was surprised. She bent down to retrieve her daggers and let out a sigh. “I was able to get to your shoulders, but I exerted to much effort to do so. It should be more fluid.” Amina directed her attention to correcting her form to avoid letting her mind wonder. “I have an idea, can we run through it once more?” She asked with a bow towards Cullen. 

“As many times as you need Inquisitor” He mumbled getting back into position. Back to being called her title. Amina let out a sigh and moved into her stance once more. She slowed her breathing and slipped silently into stealth once more. This time she moved closer to Cullen before she made her strike. Again waiting for the moment to strike, she lunged through the air, aimed towards Cullen’s shoulders, but she realized her balance was off. Unable to correct herself mid jump, Amina crashed into Cullen’s shoulders, falling forward. Cullen was shocked once again, but knew something was wrong as Amina continued to slide forward. As she slid around him, he grabbed her legs pulling her around and towards his waist as he leaned back trying to counter her falling. This would have worked, if he hadn’t have overcompensated. 

It all happened too fast for either to comprehend. A loud thud filled the pit as Cullen hit the ground still holding onto Amina, who was now wrapped around his waist. A second after Cullen hit the ground, Amina slammed into his chest letting out a groan. Both laid silently for a moment. Both hearts beating wildly against each other at the sudden rush of falling. Cullen kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to move. Feeling Amina’s weight against his body was more than enough to make him believe he was dreaming. She was warm and soft. He would have given anything for this moment to last forever. Amina was the first to move. Winded and a bit embarrassed, Amina pushed on Cullen’s chest to steady herself. She rubbed the back of her neck as she glanced down at her current situation. Due to her poor planning and execution, Amina found herself straddling her Commander in the middle of the arena. Her eyes widened as she started to stutter. “C-Cullen, I’m so sorry. I didn’t m-mean….Oh Maker how this must look.” Face now scarlett once again she pulled her hands from his chest to cover her face at a poor attempt at hiding her embarrassment. “Are you alright?” she said softly becoming worried at Cullen’s lack of moving. He didn’t respond. Her mind immediately went to the worse outcome. She leaned forward putting one arm near his head and another near his side. She lowered herself to his chest to confirm his heart was still beating. Loud thumps rattled his ribcage. Thank the Maker. She wouldn’t forgive herself if she had killed her Commander in some botched training exercise. How cliche would that be? 

Amina shifted her weight forward but was startled at the sudden moan that escaped Cullen. From what she could gather, the wind had been knocked from him, but nothing seemed to be broken or bleeding. She moved her head from his chest and lowered her head near his to listen to his breathing. Cullen knew he was being examined. He knew that he should have spoken up. He was trying his hardest to slow his breathing and calm his thoughts, but felt a familiar sensation creeping in his groin. ‘Oh no not here, not now’ , Cullen thought to himself. If Amina continued to move around like this, she would surely feel a hard spot developing under her. Feeling her move once more, he felt her lower her face near his. She had a slightly sweet smell to her, smelling of flowers and honey. The scent was making him high and lightheaded. With heavy lids, he opened his eyes just to meet Amina’s striking blue eyes staring at him. Both of them slowed their breathing. Staring at each other, unsure who would be the first to break the silence. The dust from their fall had long since settled among the ground and the wind had calmed into a slight breeze. Amina broke the tension. She started to pull her head back and with a grin finally spoke. “Thank the Maker, I thought I had killed my Comman--mmm” her sentence was stopped and met with soft warmed lips. Cullen had lost it. The whole night he had tried to keep from doing anything rash, and here he was pulling his Inquisitor to him, locking his lips around hers. The taste of honey filled his mouth as he gently licked her lips. A favorite treat of Amina’s and now a favorite of Cullens. He brought his right hand up to cup her face as the kiss slowed. He knew she must have been in shock. He mustered up the nerve to start to pull away to apologize, but as soon as his lips left hers, Amina lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Cullen’s neck, pushing her lips back onto his. She had already decided this must be a dream, so what was the harm of giving into her desire? Her velvet lips crushed into his, merging and pushing against his stubble. After a moment, Cullen seemed to catch on. Tongues met in the middle, exchanging sighs and secrets. Amina could feel Cullen’s scar on his lips pressing into hers. His taste of mead and lemon drove her insane. At this time, Amina began to feel a familiar sensation begin to pool in her lower abdomen. She pushed her body into his as her hips began pushing up and down on their own. 

The sensation made Cullen growl. Her hips were grinding at the right spot to almost send him over the edge. His hands wrapped around her waist and hips, assisting in their movements as he created his own moments below her. Their lips broke free momentarily as a low moan escaped Amina. Cullen placed kisses along her cheek, across her Vallaslin and down her neck, begging for this to not be a dream. In the midst of their passion filled haze, they heard the castle door open. Both of them froze. Amina pulled back from Cullen and realized this was not a dream and that she was in fact attempting to ride her Commander in the middle of the fighting arena. The warm sensation that was pooling in her belly, turned into ice as she quickly jumped up from him only to reveal his excitement pushing through his pants. Cullen leaned forward onto his arm, feeling confusion and worry. “Amina? What..?” before he could finish, voices filled the air. Aristocrats starting to pour from Skyhold’s main entrance as whatever event that held them had evidently ended. Amina extended her hand toward Cullen and helped him to his feet. The air between them was practically charged with tension. “I apologize for the interruption Commander. I will let you be.” Amina, with a heavy heart and beet red face, she turned away from Cullen and started to make her way from the arena. Cullen stood there confused as to what happened, watching Amina walk away, feeling his heart being pulled along with her. “Please...Amina..” What was suppose to sound sincere, came out as a plea. His face flushed and heart beating wildly, Cullen made his choice. “Amina, can we...can we talk?” He said as he gestured towards his office. Amina stopped and turned to face him. What more needed to be said? She let her guard down and practically jumped her Commander. The troops would have a field day once Cullen told them. She winced at the idea, but knew she had to remain calm. “Of course, Commander.” she said cooley and she followed him out of the ring and up to his office.

The tension followed them as they entered Cullen’s office. The previously lit candle had melted almost completely, casting a warm low light on the room. Cullen allowed Amina into the room first and he followed, closing the door behind them. Nervous at what would be said, Amina decided to beat him to the punch. “Cullen, I’m sorry. I acted rashly, and unprofessionally. I apologize for the situation I put you in.” The words came out as rashvine nettles, with each word a new stinger could be felt. She lowered her head feeling ashamed. She allowed her wants to go before someone elses. She deserved whatever harsh words Cullen would say to her. Cullen was surprised at her demeanor. So formal, even after what they just went through. No longer having to hide under a mask, Cullen cleared his throat. He would not allow his acts to be misinterpreted. “Amina...I care for you. Deeply. The situation down below wouldn’t have happened if I would have been honest with you from the start.” Blush crept back into his cheeks as he started to rub the back of his neck with embarrassment. “You are….beautiful and strong. You lead us like no one else could, but also care and tend to those around you. You are kind and I’ve fallen for you. Please do not misinterpret what happened. You did not cause anything. It was my want for you that caused it.” After the last words flowed out, silence filled the room once more. Cullen waiting with bated breath and he carefully watched her. Had he said too much? Was it too soon? They had spent the last few months together, but should he had kept it to himself? Amina took a deep breath and looked up. “You...care for me?” She asked, voice strained. “More than you know.” Cullen answered as he felt as a large weight was lifted from his chest. Tears started streaming down Amina’s face and Cullen started to panick. “Oh Maker, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset!” Cullen swiftly moved forward to comfort her, but stopped a few steps away. He had already made her cry. Why in Thedas would be continue to push her? Cullen hung his head and mumbled a soft apology. He glanced up and to his surprise, he was met with a bright smile. “A-Amina?” Cullen stuttered out. “You fool” Amina said cheerfully as she strode forward to put her arms around his neck. She pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss. Cullen hadn’t been prepared for her surprised attack, so he stumbled back and hit his desk with a loud thump.

Amina pulled back and gave an impish grin as she pushed her Commander onto his desk. All the paperwork and reports fell with a crash and the almost extinguished candle was pushed up to the corner of the desk. For the second time tonight, Amina found herself straddling Cullen, but this time she had no intention of losing the moment. She sat back to examine the scene before her. Cullen on his back, his hair tousled from their kiss earlier and his eye lit with passion. Amina smirked as his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her forward, grinding her against his hardness. With a moan, Amina lowered herself and they both allowed themselves this moment of pure pleasure. Outside, Dorian was out for a night stroll as he heard the noises coming from the Commander's office. It wasn’t the first time he had overheard Cullen’s guttural voice coming from his room this late at night, but this time he her the purring of Amina as well. It seems his idea of midnight combat training worked out how he pictured it. While he strode past, Dorian muttered a simple barrier spell on all doors of the office. He would hate to see the moment he spent days setting up get ruined by a passerby. With a smirk at his handiwork, Dorian turned and strolled off to meet up with Bull and Sara at the tavern. ‘Finally’ He thought to himself as he sauntered into the tavern, grinning from ear to ear. 

As the sun rose up over Skyhold, warm light poured through the hole in Cullen’s bedroom where he and Amina were tangled together under a fur blanket. Sometime during their midnight romp, Cullen invited Amina to stay the night. The two made a promise of future rendezvous and to make time to spend with each other. Both decided it would be difficult, but they both wanted to try. They had stayed up talking until early that morning, until they both passed out from exhaustion. The future was uncertain, but for now, all was peaceful.


End file.
